


beaute est une tempete (beauty is a storm)

by whispersbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersbrave/pseuds/whispersbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stranger danger: danger presented by strangers. zayn is very much aware of it, but he doesn't have much care for it. here is why:</p>
            </blockquote>





	beaute est une tempete (beauty is a storm)

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr au drabble.  
> so sometime ago, there were all these aus going around tumblr, and a post struck to me. i don't have the link, otherwise i would have posted the link. but anyway, an extensive summary: zayn and rest of the boys have tumblrs, different sorts of tumblrs. (there isn't much mention of louis, niall and harry, tbh. they are just mentioned..) and they talk, they become friends and all that. this is my first drabble, and my first attempt at writing in the following format, so if there are any errors, please forgive me. all mistakes are my own.  
> disclaimer: the people are real, but the story isn't. sadly.

if somebody asked him how he met liam, zayn wouldn't have the answer for that. for, zayn has never met liam. liam is a voice on the other end of a skype call. for, liam is the face behind wolverhamptontowashington (it's a long url, and zayn has tried to get liam to change it but liam is stubborn).   
  
but zayn loves liam.   
  
this is the end, let's go back to the start:   
  
it started like this:   
  
mutuals.   
  
zayn and louis followed one another, out of their love for tattoos and getting up to mischief. (louis wouldn't admit it, but zayn's the one who helped him come up with the killer senior prank. louis is too proud for that). and louis introduced zayn to harry who contrasted with louis but they were the same. louis was storm with skin, harry was the hum of wind on a sunday morning. louis was all grace in football, and harry tripped over his own two feet while standing. and soon, their group of three became a group of four when the irish football-maniac (and zayn, uses that term with full adoration) niall joined in. zayn doesn't know how, but one day, niall just started talking to them and he never stopped. zayn's glad.   
  
and then came liam.  
  
liam is the sweet smell of rain. liam is the calm of the beach. liam is the first breath of a day.   
  
liam payne is a beautiful, dangerous contradiction.   
  
liam who likes comics, but hates reading. liam who looks like a teddy bear, but is the definition of sex personified.   
  
and he is the reason zayn was dependant on that red box above the mail icons everyday.   
  
for liam always has something cute to say. (zayn remembers, how he'd written a poem piece - as much as louis would like to believe otherwise, it wasn't about liam. it was - and liam had sent in a message, "zee thats so good mate!" and had reblogged it and liked it. and ever since, liam would beg zayn to post some of his works up.)   
  
zayn's aware of how he looks. the cigarettes, the tattoos, the leather jackets: a bad boy. zayn walks with confidence and elegance and poise. and he comes across as this stone hearted, mysterious and arrogant twenty one year old but he isn't. in the wise words of louis tomlinson: "you're a baby teddy."   
  
so liam pushed zayn, gave him confidence until zayn finally promised to stop putting himself down (modesty is different than being self critical, zee. being self critical isn't a bad thing, but if you end up become your own worst enemy, zayn, it's not good.)   
  
and in the process of making that promise, zayn ended up giving liam a bit of his heart too.   
  
zayn talks to liam a lot.   
  
zayn knows a lot about liam: he is the youngest of three, he has two older sisters, he loves running (he wanted to run for the olympics, but that never happened), he was quite terrible at school because he missed a lot of it due to health problems, he skipped out on university and is helping his dad at his factory.   
  
liam knows a lot about zayn too: he knows zayn loves to sleep, that's why he'll never call zayn before noon on a saturday, he knows zayn has three sisters and that he's the closest to the younger one. he knows that zayn's studying to be a teacher (i don't think the girls will ever be able to pay attention in your class, zayn, with you looking like that). he knows that zayn doesn't know how to swim.   
  
but he doesn't know that the boy from bradford has a crush on him.   
  
coming to the present:   
  
zayn has a message. it's not from liam, but louis:   
  
lads, the time has come. we've been friends for a long time, i think we should meet. i don't know about harry but i can promise you i'm not some 70 year old creepy man. so since our payno is coming to back to the great britain for summer; i have decided that the partners in crime, zaynandliam, and whatever-the-fuck-niall-and-harry-are should meet.   
-tommo.   
  
zayn chuckles; only louis can dramatise a simple message like "we should meet".   
  
also, zayn kind of loves louis for the 'zaynandliam' thing. it might not mean anything to liam, because it's louis and exaggerating is what louis does best, but zayn knows that louis knows and these subtle things that louis does for zayn makes him happy.   
  
instead of replying, zayn messages liam. (he needs excuses to talk to liam.)   
  
"what do you think of lou's plan?"  
  
(the red box appears again.)   
  
(it's liam):   
  
"it was me who told him to do this thought it would be cool to meet you"   
  
zayn ignores the way his heart flutters at the 'you'. see, he is studying literature, so he's meant to pick upon little things: liam didn't use 'you guys' or 'you lads' or 'the lads and you' but 'you'. the difference in the message is ginormous and zayn's happy.   
  
"yeah it would be ! :D"   
  
the future is something like:   
  
(zayn should be meeting liam, louis, harry and niall at harry's stepdad's.) zayn would run late because he slept in and he would miss the train from bradford to cheshire. liam would be waiting at the train station for zayn but because zayn didn't arrive on time, liam would catch a cab and meet harry, niall and louis at a little cafe harry told them all to come to. an hour late, zayn would come rushing in, his jet black hair flat on his forehead because he didn't have the time to fix it in the morning, sporting a pair of raybans, a long green coat over a pair of black ripped jeans and a t-shirt, and graphic converse.   
  
and liam would be ordering himself a frappucino, and he'd turn around when louis would go "zayner!"   
  
(cliched moment: liam's eyes would go wide, his heart would beat faster, he would almost drop his coffee because zayn.)   
  
see, liam would think that all those snapchats and pictures and video calls never did zayn justice. because not only is zayn gorgeous, (which he is), there would be so much of zayn that a camera couldn't capture and liam would realise how much he was missing out.   
  
like, when zayn would hug liam, liam would think of how their bodies fit exactly right. liam would breathe in the scent that zayn would be wearing and liam would think: it fits zayn just right. when liam would notice the stained fingers wrapped around the cup zayn's holding, liam would realise how he has never seen zayn painting or drawing and sketching.   
  
and he'd think of how much he'd love to sit across from zayn when he's bent over a notebook drawing and admire zayn in his element.   
  
liam payne would realise that zayn malik is a tempest: a tempest he'd love to experience.

 


End file.
